The present invention relates to a film guide device of a camera for automatically loading a film (35 mm, J135).
This kind of film guide device is generally composed of a take-up spool and a guide plate having a roller at its end which is in resilient contact with the take-up spool. The end of a film which is fed by a sprocket is prevented from coming into loose contact with the take-up spool or deviating from its correct path by the guide plate and the roller, and is wound around the take-up spool.
Although the roller at the end of the guide plate is provided for the purpose of preventing the film from being damaged, space limits the size of the roller so that only small-diameter ones may be employed. A certain space is also required between the guide plate and the roller to allow rotation of the roller As a result, a film is sometimes caught in the space between the roller and the guide plate, leading to slackening of the film or improper loading.